Deadbound
The Deadbound are a sect of the Church of Humanity, Repentant, comprised almost exclusively of active Deathless. The sect was formed after the Deathless synth purge called the Second Burning caused a crisis of faith for many members of the Deathless. It is an open secret that the Deathless synthetics willingly sacrificed themselves to ensure Crux did not attempt to take drastic action against the Deathless for being synth harborers. Many synth-sympathetic Deathless resigned after this event, but those who would become the Deadbound chose to stay on as employees in the Deathless, in order to honor the memory and deaths of their synthetic comrades. History Before the War Against the Artificials, the number of synthetics in the Deathless had been low due to an imperial ban on non-imperial entities owning synthetic soldiers. Nevertheless, when the Deathless Board of VPs and the War Council decided to comply with Crux demands for genociding all synthetics on Koschei, there were enough synths to launch a quick and successful uprising capturing the Deathless leadership. Rather than continue their tactical victory into certain strategic defeat, the Deathless synthetics instead negotiated and agreed to sign the Synthetic Contract. The combat synthetics would willingly allow themselves to be purged, in return the Deathless would attempt to protect the remaining 10% of synthetics who worked in civilian jobs on Koschei, and those synths in the Deathless who had not yet been outed as synthetics. Additionally the Deathless were required to not enter the imperial war against the synths.The final purge would become known as the Second Burning. These events caused a crisis of faith for many Deathless. Many left the organization all together, but some stayed. They believed remaining employed as Deathless would best able them to not just honor the memories of their dead comrades, but also protect the secrets of the Synthetic Contract and thus the cause for which the Deathless synths freely gave their lives. Naturally, the synth sympathy of these members meant that they already were, or else soon became, drawn to the teachings of the Church of Humanity, Repentant. Those with some experience in religious matters began to organize small and secret services in honor of their deceased synthetic comrades. Over time these meetings were formalized into official membership of an official sect of the Church of Humanity, Repentant. This decision was made in part so that members would have a valid excuse for meeting in semi-secret, though many members had also become serious believers in the CHR doctrine of the three tenets. Doctrine The Deadbound do not have doctrines, so much as they have a mission. This mission is threefold: Firstly to protect the secrets behind the Synthetic Contract from ever being heard by a Crux or anyone tied to that house by any means necessary. For if the secret is revealed, the synthetics' sacrifice will have all been for naught. Secondly to protect all Deathless and Koschei resident synths to the best of their ability, especially against Crux synth hunters. Thirdly to uphold themselves with humility and discipline in the memory of the Children of Glass, their former synth comrades. Practices The Deadbound are very much a covert sect of the CHR faith, and try their best to avoid attracting attention. They will meet and pray in secret and generally not get involved in proselytization. Although if it does not put them in an awkward position they will happily assist in the CHR efforts to smuggle synths away to safety. Although they won't risk themselves for aliens, they do pay lip service to the chr doctrines on them. As their primary objective the Deadbound will protect the secrecy of the contract with the synths, from Crux and their affiliates. Secondary to that objective is the safety and cover of the remaining Koschei and Deathless synths. While pursuing these objectives discretion is always pursued above all else. The Deadbound refuse to put themselves in position where they are clearly compromising other contracts to preserve their secret one. For example, if they are under a contract to put down a rebellion, the Deadbound will NOT go off on a rogue mission to smuggle a Koschei synth off planet. They will however pursue such an objective when the contract is over or if they otherwise are leaving the planet. The Deadbound also refuse to directly confront Crux officers seeking a specific synth. They might even sacrifice that synth by putting the synth in a easy place to for Crux to find them. They would not like it but they will do it if they cant hide the synth without risking their secret. If there is no other way, they would prefer to have a self satisfied Crux than a dissatisfied one looking for furher answers. That being said, should a Crux officer get to close to the secret or any of the significant synth safehouses, the officer may find themselves having an “accident.” Worship The Deadbound forgo cathedrals or public sermons. Instead, they meet in small groups in members' houses, where they have services honoring the "Children of the Glass" (their departed synth comrades) and promise never to forget "oaths sworn and contracts sealed in fire and blood". Deadbound shrines are meant to be innocuous and unsuspicious to the non-initiated. Generally, they take the form of some candles, a bottle of vodka, and some kind of glass statue or even just a shard of a broken mirror. At times, Deadbound will also visit the Glass Tomb, the secret memorial on Thorg. However, in order to avoid suspicion, Deadbound generally try to avoid such open displays of remembrance.